Teddy Lupin and the Three Musketeers
by Jellybeanclub
Summary: Teddy Lupin can't wait to go to Hogwarts! but he's nervous too. Will Teddy ever make any friends?    Rated T  for saying things things like 'BLOODY HELL'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Letter

One Warm August morning, Teddy Lupin laid in his bed, waiting for his Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, to stir.

His Hogwarts letter was due any day now. Teddy was almost terrified of how his Grandmother, The Potters and The Weasleys would react if he didn't recieve his letter at all. Harry Potter (or THE Harry Potter as some fellow Witches and Wizards called him), his Godfather, seemed to have noticed the look of worry on his face and had had a long talk with Teddy proving to him that not only was he magic, but his Godfather would always be proud of him, Andromeda, Ginny and The Weasleys included.

But here lay Theodore Remus Lupin, age eleven-and-a-half, _still_ worrying. Teddy seemed to have a problem with over-analyzing things, which led him to worry a lot.

Getting up from bed, Teddy pulled on his robe, and looked into the mirror at his natural look, Teddy had an average height and was a thin boy with a mop of Auburn hair on his head. He had a few light freckles (nothing compared to the Weasleys) near his nose, a heart-shaped face and pale blue eyes.

He quickly changed his hair to turquoise, then blue, then back to Auburn, just to test his Metamorphagi abilities. His Grandmother said at Hogwarts, Professors didn't like it when you walked into Charms or Potions with Rainbow-coloured hair, so Teddy decided to learn to control his abilities.

Teddy noticed that his grandmother had gone downstairs to prepare breakfast. So Teddy walked down the hallway, down the stairs and stopped to look into the kitchen.

Teddy saw, as he expected, his grandmother humming along to an old muggle record that had once belonged to his late grandfather, Ted Tonks. Teddy Recognized the tune as 'Let it be' by The Beatles, a band from the 1960's.

As Teddy walked in, his grandmother turned off the record player and presented a bowl of Choco-puffs, Teddy's favorite muggle breakfast cereal, in front of him. "This is a treat." Gran announced "don't expect me to walk into the muggle supermarket every week to get you chocolate cereal!" raising one finger, she smiled.

But, Teddy wasn't listening, he was pointing at the tawny owl that was flying toward the kitchen window. By the time his Grandmother noticed the owl, it was pecking at the glass.

"THIS EARLY? Who in their right mind would owl me, of all Witches and Wizards, _this_ early?" She exclaimed, opening the window. However, the owl did not fly to Gran, but to Teddy.

Teddy had a huge grin on his face when he read the address, it was written in Emerald Green ink:

_Mr. Theodore R. Lupin,_

_The Medium-sized bedroom,_

_14 Wingham Trail,_

_Ottery St. Catchpole,_

_Devon_

"Gran, look what I have." Teddy said as he handed the letter to Gran._ 'It's no fake'_ she thought _'it even has the Hogwarts crest on it.'_

"Well, I'll owl The Potters and The Weasleys, I'm sure the little ones will be bombarding you with questions. I'll even ask Harry if he'd like to come to Diagon Alley with us" his Grandmother announced.

Grabbing his Quills and Ink, Teddy had gone straight to the sitting room to write to Harry, _'I wonder what James' face will be like when he finds out'_ thought Teddy.

James Sirius Potter, Teddy's Godbrother, was rather mischievous for a Seven-year-old, and would be holding him down all Christmas holidays until he told James all about school.

Teddy returned to his piece of parchment and started penning a note.

It read:

_Dear Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily,_

_Guess what! I just got my Hogwarts Letter! AND I beat Gran at Owling the news too!_

_Harry, Gran was wondering if you'd like to join us in Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you don't have any Head Auror duties and all._

_I'll be getting a WAND, a real one, from Ollivanders! I wonder what I'll be good at; I don't think Potions will be my things, though. Once I tried to help Mrs. Weasley bake Victoire's birthday cake, and I put the eggshells in with the egg yolks! _

_Owl Gran if you want to come to Diagon Alley, Harry._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

Teddy Hurried downstairs to Owl his letter, and in all his clumsiness, tripped on the way there.

Teddy didn't always get along with George, his Grandmother's Grey owl. But to get this letter to Harry, he had to, so he approached a sleeping George, and slowly tapped on George's head to wake him up. George gave an annoyed hoot but took the letter and flew out the kitchen window.

Teddy spent the rest of the day waiting; he walked to the Burrow, where a glad Mrs. Weasley sped him inside to show him her new wall colour. Mr. Weasley gave a brief explanation of a muggle tool called a drill, which he was working on.

It was mid-afternoon when he returned home, to where his Grandmother was reading in the sitting room.

"Teddy, at last, where have you been this afternoon?" Gran asked.

"The Burrow, with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."

Not used to his Grandmother being so urgent he asked:

"Gran, are you alright, you seem a bit upset"

"No, I am alright, Teddy, just a bit sad." She replied

"Why?" he asked.

"You are growing up fast, I can still picture you as the bright-eyed baby who used to pull my hair, and now, you're going to Hogwarts at last."

"You don't need to be sad, Gran, you won't be alone or anything, you have the Weasleys, and I'll write as much as I can."

"Oh, Teddy, you've always been such a kindhearted boy, caring about others before yourself, you don't need to owl me or anything if you don't want to"

Gran replied, smiling.

Teddy blushed and mouthed an 'it's all right' to his grandmother and went to read a book, tripping on the way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Teddy paced back and forth in his bedroom, wondering when His Grandmother and Harry would end their conversation so they could leave.

They were going to use the Floo network, to Teddy's relief; he didn't like side-along Apparation much, it made his head spin.

"We're leaving!" his Gran announced.

Teddy raced down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step.

"Hello Teddy, James was very disappointed not to come along, if it weren't for Ginny, I would've had to shut the door on him!" Harry said, chuckling.

"Maybe I can get him something from the joke shop, or somewhere…" Teddy replied cheerfully.

"He'll like that" Harry said, and with two words, he disappeared.

"Are you sure you can do it by yourself?" his Gran asked, concerned.

"I can do it" Teddy answered.

"Speak VERY clearly, heaven knows where you might end up if you don't!"

Gran reminded.

"I'm alright, Gran." Teddy assured her.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" he said after dropping the green dust.

When Teddy arrived, he stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron's stone fireplace and was surprised to see so many people.

His eyes widened as a wizard in an Orange cloak walk in with a goat, the barkeeper had to push him outside.

Harry was talking to a friend when Teddy gasped. There was a giant crack on the ceiling.

"How did THAT get there?" he asked to the barkeeper.

Very silently he said "It's been up there since the war, some spell did it"

After Eleven years, the 'dark years' as his Grandmother called them still affected people in ways, the crack on the ceiling included. The war had affected him, too. Teddy had been orphaned at the very last battle, and the worst, when he had been three weeks old. He'd been switched back and forth from his Gran to Harry ever since, though he lived with his grandmother.

His Gran interrupted his thoughts as she steered him through the back door, to the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. His grandmother did the spell, and Harry Announced "Welcome, Teddy, to Diagon Alley"

Teddy was shocked, marveling at the whole thing. They went into the Apothecary:

"What's that _smell_?"

"Herbs, and Potions ingredients"

Madam Malkins:

"You look so grown up!"

"I do?"

And Flourish and Blotts:

"I'm buying three for myself, and six for school"

"A reader, are you?"

Then Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"We have twenty different scents for our Dungbombs"

"That'll make a stench."

And the Ice Cream shop:

"What type of chocolate Ice cream"

"_Triple_ chocolate, please"

The day was quite interesting, and he'd nearly forgotten Ollivanders.

The door creaked as he stepped into a small, enclosed and dusty store, with lots of shelves with thousands of little boxes.

As the real Ollivander had passed on, he'd passed his store onto his assistant, Mr. Keller. Mr. Keller, a small man with spectacles, walked in.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, we've been expecting you." The Portrait of Ollivander said.

"It feels like just yesterday, when your own mother walked in to get her first wand. Oak, fifteen inches with unicorn hair, swishy, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was, Mr. Ollivander." Said Gran.

"Your father on the other hand," continued Ollivander " Willow, thirteen inches, good for Transfiguration, stiff"

Teddy stood there, staring at the portrait, which was grinning.

"I remember every wand this shop has ever sold, Mr. Lupin, every last one." Ollivander said.

Mr. Keller interrupted "Are you here for a wand?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Keller"

Teddy tried several wands, with no avail, Teddy started worrying.

On his eleventh wand, he knocked down a curtain, which contained a very dusty looking Wand.

"What wand is _that_?" asked Teddy.

"This wand is older than your Grandmother, Mr. Lupin, 12 inches, Cherry wood, Phoenix tail feather and Bilywig stinger. Very unusual combination." Said the portrait.

"Can I try it?" asked Teddy hesitantly.

"If you wish…" stated Mr. Keller

The very moment the wand touched Teddy's hands warmth spread up to his fingertips and sparks sped out of it, spreading dust everywhere.

"Oh my! I never believed I'd sell that tricky wand, and I have!" said Mr. Keller.

As his Grandmother paid for his wand, Teddy picked a brown owl from Magical Menagerie and decided to call him 'Ridgebit' after a Dragonologist he had read about.


End file.
